


Anime One-shots!

by DarkSideOfTheMoon1324



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Servamp (Anime & Manga), ノラガミ | Noragami, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Characters just being dorks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Black, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gods and and regalia, M/M, Other, Servamps and eves, Valentines challenges in some, everyone is basically gay, other characters to be added - Freeform, some may be crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324
Summary: One shot stories of the animes above. (REQUESTS CLOSED)Chapter 1-Idea's (No particular Anime)Chapter 2-Take me home shithead! (Bungou Stray Dogs)Chapter 3-Sometimes the lazy infects the most active! (Servamp)Chapter 4-Late Night Soup (Servamp)Chapter 5-Halloween Cookie Takeover (Noragami)





	1. Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing little one-shots, if you have a requested one let me know, and I'll try to get to it!

One shot stories of the anime above, requests accepted, i need ideas.


	2. Take me home shithead! DazaixChuuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some DazaixChuuya fluff people! Dazai carries a damsel in distress Chuuya home for some snuggling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by MiraiOkami, here is an early treat for Valentine's day!

In the docks of mafia territory, it's not so calm in this neck of the woods. A battle is happening in between the infamous double black and an unknown wannabe gang. Now this has been happening more often these days, and the more it happens, the more the two work in syinc. Chuuya is painted in blood, as corruption works through its system. The blood red swirls traveling throughout his body, creating a horrific scene. Dazai is pinned with fighting another ability user, that no matter how many times Dazai tries to nullify his ability, the cocky bastard keeps coming back for more. Chuuya is ganged up with men in black, pointing there guns at him, but he just cracks a smile in respect for the challenge.

  
Chuuya raises his hand, a swirling red orb raised above his head, as he smirks like a madman. The men stand there ground, guns raised ready to blast away at Chuuya, but a manical, cackling laugh breaks through there heads. It's Chuuya, he has the ball raised ready to slaughter every single one of them, his mind sinking deeper and deeper into corruption.

  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Chuuya screams, throwing the menacing swirling ball at the now terrified men. His mind going mad with hunger for more and more blood to rain from the sky. A blast erupts in a big ball of flames, the sounds a curtailing scream sounding in the background.

  
Dazai is finally able to knock out the ability user, running to the burning building, worry hidden in his features over his partner. Trying to look around, all he can see is fire and thick smoke. Coughing into his hand, Dazai ventures further into the smoke to find his raging partner, still in the clutches of his cursed ability. A shadow comes through the smoke, crazed eyes focused on Dazai, and another small ball of red swirling in his hand.  
"Damn."Dazai curses, running up to his partner without being struck by the destructive ability.

  
Chuuya throws back his head, a manical laugh erupting from his throat, and blood dripping from his mouth "Ahahahahahaha!"

Due to quick thinking Dazai springs the fastest he's done in a while, and clasps his bandaged hand around Chuuya's wrist, "That's enough Chuuya!" Dazai exclaims a serious edge in his voice.

  
A light erupts in white, as the bitter red marks of corruption dissapears off Chuuya's delicate skin. Silence falls upon the two, Chuuya whimpering in the maddening pain he's in after using his ability as long as he did. Without a second thought, Chuuya collapses into Dazai's awaiting arms. Dazai looks down at his partner, worry evident on his face, at all the blood collected on Chuuya's body.

  
Sighing Dazai goes to pick Chuuya up bridal style, when a hand grasps his shirt, and heavy breathing follows.  
"Don't you..........Bastard. You.........better.......take........me........home." Chuuya spits out the words as best as he exhausted body can handle at the moment, passing out at end.

  
"Of course I will partner." Dazai says softly, trying to not stir is partner up again. With a great heft, Dazai carries Chuuya out the back alleyway near the mission sight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The smell of bacon invades Chuuya's scenses as he starts to awaken. His body groans at being moved so early after using corruption, but he decides to deal with the pain instead. Looking around the room, he recognizes it as shitty Dazai's apartment complex. He just knows that Dazai got him here somehow, not really wanting to know how, by not really knowing what's good though that idiots head most of the time. It's then he gets a good look at himself in the mirror.

  
"What the hell, did that bastard undress me without my permission?!" Chuuya yells out, anger boiling up to the surface, tugging at Yukata he's now adorning.

  
"Yoo hoo, is my little damsel in distress awake?" Dazai exclaims excitingly, as his head peaks into the room.  
Chuuya shoots a hardening glare at said man "Oi, you bandage wasting bastard, why the hell did you undress me?"

  
Dazai looks lovingly somewhere in the room, god knows what he's thinking "You were covered in blood princess! I couldn't leave someone so beautiful covered in blood."

  
"Who you calling princess you bastard?!" Chuuya swings at the bandage waste, but he misses. With blood boiling, Chuuya stalks past Dazai, only to have his ass grabbed. Turning around, he slaps Dazai as hard as he can "What the hell did you think your doing?"

  
Dazai pouts, holding his red cheek "Oh I was just squeezing that cute butt on my lovely boyfriend!" Dazai leans close to his Chuuya, mischief lurking around the corner "Do you not like it when I touch you there, or would you rather be touched elsewhere?"

  
Chuuya's face represented a rose by Dazai's question, his shoulders shake in frustration. Chuuya tries to calm down and think the situation down a bit. Should he punch the daylights out of Dazai, or just leave the bandage waster in the apartment to wallow in misery? If he gets rid of Dazai now, he can be free to drink fancy wines, and enjoy life. Chuuya thinks "OK Chuuya think, what should I do? I know I really need a drink right now, but if I get drunk in his apartment, he might end up molesting me." Looking around Chuuya finds Dazai with a shit eating grin on face.

  
"What the hell are you smirking at bastard?" Chuuya barks back, hands on his hips.

  
Dazai rubs his hands together "I was thinking how cute you look rosy red mad!"

  
Chuuya then proceeds to beat the shit out of Dazai, that's smiling all the way.

 

That night after eating Dazai's (cough good cooking cough), not that he would admit it out loud, Chuuya is finally back in his previous clean clothes. He's in the process of putting on his gloves, when arms circle around his waist, surprising him. He slowly turns around, a glare hardened on his face.

  
Chuuya asks slowly "What the hell do you think your doing?"

  
"Chuuya!, I'm giving you a hug of course!" Dazai smirks, making Chuuya uncomfortable "You should really stay over, we can snuggle for the night."

  
The glare hardens even more, as he stares death in the form of Dazai in the face "What the hell are you spouting?"

  
Dazai then goes full out kid, kicking his legs, begging "Chuuya! Please Chuuya it's only for tonight! Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya!"

  
With enough of the begging, Chuuya smacks Dazai over the head "OK, if you'll shut the hell up!"

  
Dazai cheers, hugging and kissing Chuuya on the cheek. Dragging Chuuya to the bedroom, and said redhead grumbling about how much waste of space Dazai is.

 

Later on that night, both men are huddled up in the futon keeping each other warm."See your enjoying this princess." Dazai whispers sweetly in Chuuya's ear.

  
A smack follow after with Chuuya yelling "Shut the fuck up, and don't speak a word of this to anyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, and until next time!


	3. Sometimes the lazy infects the most active!(MahiruxKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes on a rainy, hazy day, the lazy will infect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing something laid back after so!xD After all it's raining where I live, so I think I'm catching the lazy!

Thunder rumbled outside of Mahiru's apartment, as he sits in front of the TV with Kuro. Heavy rain pattered against the curtain covered window, but unseen by the apartment occupants, as the room was cloaked in darkness. The only light in the room, was the shine of the TV screen, playing a new anime series Kuro just recently got into a few weeks back. Snack bags, and soda bottles litter the floor around the couch, but it remains without notice by the two occupants.

 

As always Kuro lays on his mountain of pillows underneath and around him, in human form, dark bags under his red eyes. Right beside him, his eve must have picked up Kuro's lazy habits, as he's seen doing the exact same thing as his lazy servamp.

 

The TV goes to a break, and Mahiru without turning his head, mumbles out "Kuro we need to clean up a bit, it's starting to become a pig pen in here."

 

Kuro pats Mahiru's hand gently, being careful to not exert to much of his precious energy "Your such a pain Mahi-Mahi. It's raining today, why can't you relax for once?" he drawls out in a bored exhausting tone.

 

Mahiru glances over at said servamp, his eyes turning into slits "Why are you so lazy Kuro? You should have to do clean, if i have to clean today of all days."

 

Kuro just sighs from his side of the pillows, blinking tired eyes at the TV screen, hands folded onto his chest "No, I'm good mom, but if you want to clean, go all for it."

 

Mahiru finally unglued himself from the couch, feeling the lazy radiating off of Kuro. He's frightened that he'll catch the lazy soon enough, if he keeps lying on that couch. Putting his hands on his hips, he turns to his pet vampire, with a demanding tone "Come on get up already, I have to make dinner!" Still Kuro doesn't move, or twitch in his spot. Mahiru knows he has to do something to promote exercise in his lazy cat somehow, even if he has to shove some down his throat.

 

With a threatening tone Mahiru growls at Kuro "If you don't get up i will turn off this TV right here and now!"

 

Kuro retorts with a shrug "I'll just go to sleep."

 

"Kuro, you won't get any dinner i'm making tonight!" Mahiru shouts back.

 

Holding up several bags of potato chips and snacks cakes from his side of the couch kuro drawls out "I don't care, I have snacks and drinks over here anyways."

 

As the retorting match continues, Kuro just has something to reflect back at Mahiru. Mahiru quickly looses his patients though, and snapping "Fine, I'll make something for myself!" He marches into the kitchen, as Kuro just waves him off not even giving two fucks.

 

It's half an hour later Mahiru finds himself standing in front of the stove, still with nothing cooking on the stove top. He glances over to the cup ramen sitting on the counter top, debating on even caring about nutritional wise anymore. Throwing every possible reason out the window, 5 minutes later Mahiru finds himself carrying out two cup of ramen out to him and his servamp.

 

Kuro glances at him, as Mahiru sinks into the couch, slurping on his noodles "I knew the lazy would get the better of you."

 

Mahiru glares at the TV, mumbling "Shut up you damn lazy cat. This is your fault, you gave me the lazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoy! Leave comments and kudo's if you want! Til next time!


	4. Late night soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Servamp drabble. Ok last night I had a craving for soup around midnight, so that is what this Drabble is based off of. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter up after so long, but i hope people still like these short little drabbles i cooked up!

Kuro looks off towards the kitchen as Mahiru is in there cooking something close to midnight. He wonders what's up with Mahiru since the boy doesn't get up in the middle of the night to eat anything, much less get on his phone, unless to check the time. Kuro usually does but that's natural for him, as for his eve...well that's unnatural is a speaking sense. Kuro sighs curling into his cat form on the couch, thinking about the aroma of food wafting out of the kitchen, wondering what his owner is whipping up.

 

He already guessed that he's not making ramen, just from the sizzling sounds, but then again he could be making that homemade ramen that he made a few weeks ago. Kuro remembers the wonderful taste put into that bowl of flavor, his mouth drooling just by memorizing the exact taste of it. Of course that took a few hours to make to, and he doesn't think Mahiru wants to spend that many hours awake just to get a midnight bite, since he has an important test tomorrow at school.

 

Finally after so long that Kuro started to doze does Mahiru emerge from the kitchen, apron all dirty, but happy about his work all the same. He looks over to Kuro to see if he's awake only to be filled with disappointment when he sees a little black cat curled up on the couch should have known that Kuro wouldn't stay awake especially this late at night, hell anytime of the day you could spot a neet vampire or a small cat asleep in the apartment.

 

With a sigh Mahiru walks over to the servamp, and lightly taps the cat on the side. A moan sounds through the apartment, but doesn't make any further movement afterwards, so the boy resorts to other measures.

 

"Kuro if you don't get up right now, you won't get any of the delicious food I made." He bites out, his hands on his hips, waiting for any further action.

 

Kuro blinks one eye open to look up at his eve at hearing the word "food". He hesitantly asks lowly "What did you make?"

 

"I heated up some of the beef stew from yesterday's dinner. Now do you want some or not?" Mahiru asks, looking Kuro directly in the eyes.

 

Finally Kuro transforms back to his human form, leaning back in the couch cushions, glancing up at the mess on the eves clothes. "Why is the apron dirty like you cook a huge feast? Surely heating up soup couldn't end up that messy." He asks kind of curious but not really interested.

 

A tick mark appears on the boys forehead as he glares down at Kuro "You know I don't have to give you anything."

 

Kuro yawns "Whatever, I'll go to sleep instead." He says tiredly, as he starts to curl into himself on the couch.

 

"No your eating something, I didn't want to be the only one eating this late at night." Mahiru declares running back into the kitchen.

 

Kuro just stares at the place the eve was recently standing, confused about the boys behavior. Yep Mahiru could be very confusing one minute and understanding the next. Kuro never knew what the kid would do next, or say next, but that was to tiring for the vampire. He shrugs picking up the remote and turning it to a channel playing some old anime.

 

A bowl is set in front of him on the coffee table, as Mahiru sits down with a bowl of his own, steam coming off the liquid inside of it. The eve takes a few bites of the soup taking a glance over at the servamp. "Aren't you going to eat your soup Kuro?"

 

"Why do you want me to eat the soup so much? Did you do something to it?" Kuro asks his head propped up on a pillow staring at the screen of the tv.

 

"No! I warmed up the soup because I was hungry, and I got you some to, I thought you would be hungry as well." He retorts back, careful not to spill his own soup all over his sighs, lips turned into a frown "Just eat the soup already so I can clean the bowls and go back to bed."

 

"Fine, if it'll keep your nagging in line, I'll eat the damn soup." He says just sitting there on the couch, not showing any sign of movement.

 

"Mahiru leans forward just giving Kuro that look "Well aren't you going to eat it?" He asks pointing to the soup.

 

The vampire looks at the soup and then back up to Mahiru hoping he would get the unsaid message. It seems that he did when a look of realization come across his face in disbelief.

 

"Kuro! Your more than capable of getting up and picking up the soup yourself, don't put all the work to me!" The eve shouts in disbelief, hands on his hips.

 

Kuro shrugs "Then I guess the soup isn't going to be eaten."

 

"Fine!" Mahiru shouts picking up the bowl and holding it in front of the vampire. "Here, eat it now! I shouldn't have to hold it for a baby."

 

Carefully kuro reaches out for it to eat the soup.

 

Before going to bed the two walk around the house and check if everything is off, or more like Mahiru did it ad kuro went into the room and took the bed. Ending up in the cat sleeping on the floor after being sprayed with a squirt bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have another one out, it'll probably be a month or so since I'm working on some of my other works. Remember if you have a request you can leave it here on any of the anime included. Comment and kudo if you enjoy and until next time!xp


	5. Halloween Cookie Takeover (Noragami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Halloween right around the corner, it's time to make cookies! From making them, to decorating them, and having a frosting battle in between, the three have the most fun they had for awhile, and they wouldn't have it any other way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Halloween, I know it's aways off, but it'll be here before you know it! After all Halloween is my favorite holiday out of the entire year, my next drabble, I'll try to write for Blue Exorcist. Hope you enjoy!

"Hey no fair!" A pouting Yato screams out as Hiyori hands a bat shaped cookie cutter to Yukine. He was wanting to make the bat shaped cookies, not the the pumpkin shaped cutter hiyori handed him. Today was one of those rare times where the three of them would actually do something together without to much fussing and fighting. It was mostly Hiyori's idea though, as Yato wanted to take some of the credit, earning him a wack over the head by the other two.

 

The cookies they were making today was the original sugar cookie, and traditional gingerbread cookie. The frosting was already made up sitting on the counter, with each separated into a rainbow of colors to decorate the cookies when they cooled. There was an assortment of candy to make the eyes, and scary features on the horrific halloween themed cookies.

 

"Hey Hiyori you got some other creatures we can cut out?" Yato asks over the halloween music playing lowly in the background. The warm smell of ginger wafting through his nose, as a batch is already in the oven baking. His hair is sticking up in all kinds of directions from spending hours making the sweet treats with his loyal regalia and lovely Hiyori.

 

Hiyori glances over at him her fingers occupied rolling out some more dough, sticky with blobs of white deliscious dough. The sight of her is enough to make Yato blush, he could just imagine the three of them as a family doing activities like this to bring them closer together. She nods her head over to the bucket of cookie cutters "Yeah plenty more over there, feel free to use whatever you like!"

 

Yato nods going over to the bucket before something pops into his head and he speaks while digging through for something unique. "That reminds me when are you going to start cutting out some cookies instead of rolling out more dough?"

 

Hiyori looks at him suddenly, blinking at his question. Yukine comes over to her with a smile "Here let me take over rolling out the dough, and you can enjoy cutting out some cookies."

 

Yato laughs "Yeah, and we still got to frost, decorate, and bag all these cookies up to hand out to everyone."

 

The girl giggles nodding, and picking out the witch cookie cutter going to the previous rolled out dough. She starts humming seeming to warm up the room even more, as the two look on at her enjoying herself.

 

Hours later with all the cookies mostly cooled, frosted, decorated, and bagged up, the three are finishing up on the last three bags. It's when Yato is turned that the girl grabs a small handful of flour, and taping him on the shoulder. When he turns around, he's met with a powdered face, getting an instant reaction out of the other two.

 

"Serves you right idiot god!" Yukine grounds out through his laughing, face turning a shade of red, while holding his stomach. Next thing he knows he's met with a face full of frosting, instantly stopping all laughter, except at him. "Oh it is so on!" He says, as he grabs a goop of frosting flinging it back at Yato, a splat sounding out seconds later with an oof.

 

The two are ready to battle each other, a goop of frosting in each fist, when Hiyori stands between them. "Hey you two need to stop or were going to have an even bigger mess than we already have." Instead the two ignore her she feels frosting smear down the sides of her face, as the two giggle in amusement. Little pieces of candy are flung into the frosting decorating her face just like the cookies wrapped up.

 

The kitchen is silent as her arms rest at her side, and her hair covering her eyes, as the two calm down from the fun they were having, only to see the full extent of what they've done. They flinch whenever Hiyori starts to shake, looking between each and back at her, wondering if she was mad or crying.

 

"Yaaaaattttttoooooo. Yuuuuuukkiiiiinnnneeeee." They hear there names being drawn out by the girl standing in the middle, her fists clenched, and posture stiff. Yukine gulps loudly starting to back up at the impending danger he feels looming over his head, ready to bound out of the room if need be.

 

Hiyori grounds out lowly "If you two want a war, then you'll get it." Her hand shoots out suddenly, as Yato tries to get past her, but in such a haste failed to notice a smear of frosting on the floor. His eyes widen when he feels his foot slip through the colorful frost, along with a hand grabbing the back of his tracksuit.

 

The hand yanks him back in seconds as the whole pale of frosting is smashed over his face, and that same hand gops the sticky stuff through his hair, and over his entire face. He just sits there in defeat, as the avengeful girl bounds over the defeated Yato towards Yukine with a second pale of frosting.

 

Yukine screeches as she chases after him, he saw what she did to his master, and didn't want to suffer the same fate. An run he did, as Yato sits up grabbing a towel to try to rid some of the frosting off his face, smiling that his regalia was just putting off his punishment.

* * *

Later that night after showering, and cleaning the kitchen, the three get ready to head out, and hand out cookies. They decided to eat the last three bags of cookies since they used up most of the frosting in there little war, that being the most fun they had in awhile. The cleaning part wasn't very fun though, since they couldn't leave it looking like it did when Hiyori's parents got home.

 

For now though, with there scarves wrapped around there necks, they head out into the cool night air of fall. They decided to just hand the cookies out for free, to passing by families and children, wrapping them up in the holiday mood of Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was short, but I'll try to make them a bit longer. I've just had real bad allergies lately, and traveling to Pennsylvania for a funeral and all is rough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and comment if you like it! I try my best, and I hope I have fullfilled the satisfaction level. ^_^


End file.
